Tarde
by belzer
Summary: En un momento de angustia total, Twilight Sparkle recibe una oferta que podrá resolver su predicamento, aunque la aparente solución solo abrió paso a un terrible sino. Transcurre durante "Lesson Zero"


Los tintes que se dibujaban en el cielo eran de un suave anaranjado que parecía señalar el atardecer, aunque en realidad todavía faltaban casi tres horas para ese momento. En casi toda Equestria aun se preguntaban porque es que su amada princesa había decidido adelantar el atardecer y dejar el disco solar por tanto tiempo allí. Pocos sabían o entendían que esta era más que una expresión de pésame por parte de la realeza, sino una forma de expresar un profundo luto por la amarga pérdida sufrida. Y si bien Celestia no se guardaba una sola lágrima, era este atardecer lo que mejor expresaba su inmenso dolor. Un dolor y sufrimiento como no había vivido desde el día en que desterró a su única hermana a la luna. El funeral había sido en una Ponyville que aunque estaba iniciando lentamente su reconstrucción, jamás quedaría como antes. Jamás volvería a ser lo que fue luego de que una pony llegara y tocara sus vidas de maneras que la mayoría de sus habitantes no llegaba a concebir.

Tras la figura de la alicornio inmortal se hallaban las ponys que eran conocidas por algunos como las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía: una pony de pelaje anaranjado cuyo rostro permanecía oculto bajo su sombrero que en esta ocasión lucía negro como el ébano. A su derecha había una pony con un pelaje amarillo y de larga melena rosada que ahora estaba empapada pues no había dejado de llorar desde el día anterior. Sus sollozos hacían eco no solo en el ambiente, sino en los corazones y almas de los asistentes. Sujetando a la joven pegaso, estaba una pony de tierra de color rosa cuya melena lucía completamente alaciada y en cuyo rostro se reflejaba el espejo roto de alegrías pasadas que nunca volverían. Lo único que parecería chocante en su apariencia era que llevaba con ella algunos globos negros, pero si había un solo pony con derecho a tal extravagancia era ella. A la izquierda de la pony de tierra anaranjada estaba una pegaso azul cuya melena era la viva representación de todos los colores del espectro pero que hoy distaban mucho de ser el reflejo de su alma destrozada. Junto a ella o mejor dicho casi tras ella, estaba una unicornio que usaba un vestido negro decorado de manera sobria pero elegante y un sombrero de muy amplia ala sobre si. El efecto que ella buscaba no era solo el de expresar su luto, sino de ocultar un poco su propio pelaje. No podía evitar pensar que el blanco resultaba un tanto grosero en una ceremonia fúnebre, incluso aunque supiera que a ella no le hubiera importado. Sujetándose de su pata derecha, estaba un joven dragón que no lloraba solo porque ya se había cansado de llorar, pero sus ojos eran el fiel reflejo de aquel que ha perdido lo más valioso para si… de alguien que ha perdido a su familia.

-Como dejé que sucediera.-

Las 5 ponys y el dragón alzaron un momento su mirada y vieron como el cuerpo de su princesa temblaba. No sabían si era solo por el dolor o si era por ira, rabia o impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Cada momento llegaba a la mente de la princesa del sol como un alfiler al rojo vivo clavándose en su eterna alma y haciendo un hueco sangrante en su corazón que por más herido que esté no dejará de latir.

-De haber sabido que hacer… si hubiera sido más rápida… ella no se habría ido.-

Los llantos de Fluttershy se hicieron más fuertes y Pinkie la abrazó cual madre abraza a una hija. Rainbow Dash pasó una de sus patas sobre los hombros de Applejack que se entregó también a la indulgencia de un suave llanto, que pronto quedó enmudecido ante el sonoro grito de dolor de Spike. Rarity le dio un abrazo, envolviendo al joven dragón entre sus cálidas patas, buscando confortarlo un poco mientras buscaba conformidad a la vez. La misma Celestia también buscaba conformidad dentro de si, ya que aunque había visto a muchos ponys irse a lo largo de su vasta existencia, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la partida hubiese sido por adelantado… y la primera vez que quien se iba era alguien tan cercana a ella. Incluso más que buscar conformidad, la diosa del sol buscaba perdón. Su mente estaba llena de culpa y no sabía si algún día se iría o de menos, podría sobrellevarla. Solo había alguien que podría perdonarla, aun cuando sabía que ella tal vez lo hubiese hecho desde donde quiera que estuviese.

-Si… hubiese sido más rápida… quizás…-

Sus empañados ojos se dirigieron a una lápida; a un memorial tallado en mármol que aunque fino, no era nada ostentoso. En dicho memorial estaban grabadas las siguientes palabras:

_Twilight Sparkle_

_Elemento de la magia_

_Fiel estudiante pero ante todo…_

_La mejor hija y hermana que una familia podría tener_

_La mejor amiga que una pony podría tener_

_La mejor madre que un dragón podría tener_

-Quizás no hubiera terminado así.-

* * *

_La tarde del día anterior._

-AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG.-

Twilight aun no podía creer que sus amigas se hubiesen mofado así de ella. ¿Es que no entendían nada?

-Claro que no entienden nada. Como van a entender. Si no son ellas las que están retrasadas con su reporte de amistad. Solo soy YO LA QUE ESTÁ RETRASADA. YA FALTA POCO PARA EL ATARDECER Y NO TENGO UNA SOLA LETRA DE MI REPORTE… LA PRINCESA… Me mandará al kinder mágico… No… ME ENVIARA AL KINDER MÁGICO EN LA LUNAAAAAA.-

La unicornio púrpura daba vueltas en círculos con sus ojos dando vueltas también. Como dos canicas que un potro travieso hubiera arrojado a una lavadora.

-Tengo que pensar en algo. Siiiii. PensarpensarpensarpensarPENS ARPENSARPENSAR EN ALGO… pero debo volver a casa. Allí se me ocurrirá algo.-

-Luces muy preocupada.-

-CLARO que estoy preocupada. Estoy muy retrasada para mi reporte de amistad para la princesa Celestia así que creo que es NORMAL ESTAR PREOCUPADA.-

-¿Es muy importante para ti no retrasarte?-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES. Si ser puntual es lo más importante. Es el reflejo de un pony muy ordenado el llevar ese mismo orden en cuanto a su manejo del tiempo y responsabilidades así que SI ES IMPORTANTE NO RETRASARME… Y EL ESTAR HABLANDO CONTIGO ME RETRASA.-

-Pero eres tú quien habla conmigo. No te he pedido que lo hagas.-

Por un segundo Twilight se dio la suficiente claridad de mente para ver a su interlocutor y decirle unas cuantas cosas. Fue cuando notó por primera vez con quien estaba hablando. Parecía una de las tantas criaturitas que Fluttershy cuidaba aunque nunca había visto una como esa. La curiosidad de ver una especie nueva permitió que su mente se despejara lo suficiente para observar sus características. Era completamente blanco. Delgado como una comadreja aunque también le recordaba un poco a un gato, sobre todo porque su cola era larga y un tanto esponjosa. Sus ojos eran pequeños y rojos, así como sus orejas, o lo que parecía que eran sus orejas ya que de ellas nacía otro par muy largo que terminaban en puntas rosadas. Lo más extraño era que llevaba algo parecido a aros en ellas y eso era lo más extraño físicamente hablando, aunque pronto dejo de ser importante por unos instantes mientras Twilight caía en cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo es que puedes hablar?-

-Estoy hablando directamente a tú mente.-

-Eso es fascinante. Nunca había visto a algún animal así. ¿Acaso vienes del bosque Everfree?-

-No vengo de ese bosque al que te refieres.-

-¿Y que te trajo hasta Ponyville? ¿Acaso tienes hambre? Porque tengo una amiga que te puede ayudar. Incluso hasta esto me puede ayudar para mi reporte de amistad.-

-No vine aquí buscando comida.-

-¿Ah no?-

-Vine aquí buscándote, Twilight Sparkle.-

-¿Buscarme a mí?-

La perplejidad que causó en Twilight tal revelación fue suficiente para que empezara a regresar a su modo de nerviosismo total.

-Así es. Pude notar que estás muy intranquila por algo y vine porque puedo ayudarte a resolver tú problema.-

-¿DE VERDAD?- respondió la joven unicornio mientras su orejita derecha se abría y cerraba compulsivamente. Su lado escéptico le gritaba que eso era una perdida de valioso tiempo que solo la retrasaría más, pero su lado desesperado le recordaba que cualquier ayuda es buena en momentos como este.

-Así es. Lo único que tienes que hacer es un contrato conmigo y convertirte en una chica mágica.-

La respuesta de Twilight Sparkle fue bastante clara.

-¿Eh?-

-Es verdad. El término "Chica" carece de significado aquí. Creo que lo más adecuado es pony mágica. Si, el término me parece más adecuado.-

-JajajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.-

Twilight se soltó a reír con tal fuerza que ni sus patas la sostenían. La risa no solo era estridente sino que también se escuchaba completamente demencial.

-¿Pony mágica? ¿Qué tontería es esa? No se si lo hayas notado, cosa conejo, pero soy una pony unicornio y por definición eso me convierte en UNA PONY MÁGICA.-

-El poder usar magia y el ser una pony mágica son cosas diferentes.-

-Entonces podrías decirme que es según TÚ una pony mágica.-

-Una pony mágica trae esperanza y alegría a este mundo. Nacen de las emociones positivas como los deseos y…-

-Bla, bla, bla. Si claro. Todo eso es bonito, pero suponiendo que todo eso fuera real. ¿De QUE ME SIRVE SABER ESO? ¿EN QUE ME AYUDARÁ PARA NO ATRASARME?-

-Eso es porque a cambio de que te conviertas en una pony mágica, tendrás un deseo sin importar que sea.-

Por un segundo la mente de Twilight se paralizo al escuchar esas palabras. Un deseo… el que fuera… y lo único que podría pasar es que su poder mágico aumentara. Al menos eso es lo que entendía que pasaría. Estaba realmente desesperada y se vio muy tentada a aceptar la oferta, pero sin importar que estuviera al borde de la histeria, su escepticismo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para considerar todo eso como vanas fantasías de un ser que escapó de la mente de un potrillo recién nacido o de la de Pinkie Pie.

"_¿Y como voy a andar escuchando las tonterías de esta cosa conejo que no TIENEN EL MENOR SENTIDO?"_

-No puedes saber si son tonterías hasta que lo pruebes.-

-PERO COMO FUE QUE… Ah si… charla mental. Mira cosa conejo, no tengo tiempo para tus fantasías. No cuando SE ME HACE TARDE Y SI NO ME APURO LA PRINCESA ME MANDARÁ A LA LUNA… Y LUEGO MANDARÁ LA LUNA AL SOL CONMIGO. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH.-

-Tú puedes cambiar ese destino, Twilight Sparkle. Tienes esa capacidad dentro de ti. Haz un contrato conmigo y conviértete en una pony mágica.-

-No… tengo… TIEMPO PARA ESTO. YA ES MUY TARDE TÚ COSA… COSA… COMO TE LLAMES.-

-Me llamo Kyubey.-

-AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGG.- La exasperación de la pony morada llegó a su límite y sin más se teletransportó lejos de allí dejando a Kyubey levemente confuso.

-¿Cómo es que no aceptó algo que resolvería inmediatamente su problema? Parece que tampoco podré entender a estos ponys.-

* * *

Al volver a casa, Twilight pronto creó un plan que involucraba a las Cutie Mark Crusaders y su vieja muñeca Smarty Pants, aunque pronto le quedó claro que necesitaría ser más… persuasiva. El resultado fue un rebaño de yeguas peleándose por dicha muñeca en una batalla sin cuartel… y lo peor es que si la princesa se llegara a enterar… su retardo se vería agravado por este claro despliegue de magia sin control.

_"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿QÚE VOY A HACER? No pensé que todo se me saliera de control así. Como deshago el hechizo. Que es lo que haré."_

El sol ya casi había descendido al punto donde se ocultaría para abrir camino a su hermana de luz plateada. Lo más seguro es que la princesa viniera ella misma para ver donde estaba el reporte de Twilight y al no encontrarlo, la desterraría sin mayor trámite a la luna. Allí ella estaría sola como la única alumna del kinder mágico en el astro nocturno y para cuando amaneciera de nuevo, Celestia enviaría la luna con Twilight y salón incluidos a la estrella que comandaba. Desde luego todo esto pasaba en la mente de la joven yegua desesperada. Un escenario disparatado que solo era real en su mente pero que con ese solo hecho ya era suficiente para causarle daño. Twilight solo veía ponys corriendo de un lado a otro buscando quedarse con la hechizada muñeca y eso empeoraba todo.

_"Y si la princesa ve esto… No me perdonará. Y encima no tengo una sola letra de mi reporte. La he decepcionado… Me castigará… y nunca podré volver a ver a mi familia o a Spike o a mis amigas."_

-Parece que no tienes salida de este problema, Twilight Sparkle.-

Para su sorpresa, Kyubey estaba a pocos pasos tras ella, contemplando el caos con una mirada… a decir verdad ella no podía definir la expresión en el rostro de Kyubey, aunque por su tono casi parecía que se burlaba de su desesperación.

-Tomaste una decisión que pensaste sería la solución correcta pero solo logró complicar tú predicamento actual.-

La pony trató de ocultar su rostro bajo sus cascos en un fútil intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Y es probable que los escenarios que tú mente ha imaginado puedan volverse una realidad.-

Cada palabra se abría paso inmisericordemente dentro del corazón de Twilight, sobresaturando su mente de desesperación y pena, sabiendo que la princesa jamás le perdonaría haber lanzado un hechizo tan descuidadamente y que encima, tampoco hubiese entregado el reporte a tiempo.

-Sin embargo, aun existe una solución favorable a tú predicamento, Twilight Sparkle.-

Ella levantó su cabeza con total interés. ¿Si había alguna forma de remediar este lío?

-Solo has un contrato conmigo y conviértete en una pony mágica.-

Para Twilight eso de ser pony mágica era una fruslería sin sentido. Algo que no tiene cabida en el marco de lo racional. Desde luego se refiere a la parte del deseo. ¿Cómo es que se puede obtener un deseo así nada más? Su parte escéptica le susurraba que ignorara esas palabras. Aun podría haber una solución lógica y racional al problema del hechizo y del reporte.

-No, no, no, no, no. Eso es simplemente imposible. No existe forma en que algo así pueda suceder. Las cosas no se arreglan con solo desearlo. Si todo se arreglara con algo así, entonces no habría necesidad de hacer nada más o de tener siquiera talentos especiales.-

-Pero el método que utilizaste para arreglar tú problema no te dio una solución y en vez de ello, creaste uno nuevo que complica tú situación y cuya resolución solo te restará tiempo para resolver tú problema original.-

-Bien, si, nada salió como esperaba, pero así como yo me metí en esto podré salir. Es mi responsabilidad arreglar este lío y esperar que la princesa no me envíe al sol por ello.-

-¿Y puedes estar completamente segura de que no lo hará? ¿De que puedes resolverlo sola?-

La pony se quedó muda. Estaba segura que la princesa la perdonaría si arreglaba el descontrol que había iniciado, pero aun estaba el reporte. No le daría tiempo de aprender una nueva lección sobre la amistad y enviarla antes de la puesta del sol. Estaría atrasada y es seguro que la princesa la castigaría por ello… y sería un castigo muy severo.

-Es claro que no puedes hacer esto tú sola, Twilight Sparkle. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Puedo brindarte la solución a tus problemas.-

Su escepticismo aun le susurraba con vehemencia que podía buscar una salida lógica, que ella con sus amplios conocimientos podría romper el hechizo y quizás hasta redactar su reporte a tiempo… pero solo era eso, un susurro en medio de una tormenta.

-Entonces, Kyubey… me dices que si me convierto en una… pony mágica… ¿Obtengo un deseo a cambio?-

-Así es.-

Una tormenta de angustia y desesperación que crecía sin control dentro de la mente de la unicornio.

-Y puede ser cualquier cosa.-

Ahogando toda precaución y cuidado que allí hubiese en pos de una solución a su tribulación.

-Así es. Puede ser cualquier cosa que desees.-

Porque es bien sabido que cuando uno está desesperado, deja de lado todo pensamiento, toda precaución, toda capacidad de raciocinio, quedando algo que es incluso menor al instinto de autoconservación.

-Entonces… Kyubey, yo…-

Porque en la desesperación tomamos decisiones que de otra forma nunca tomaríamos sin pensar o considerar las posibles consecuencias, ignorando los gritos de nuestro sentido común. Y aquellos que nunca tomarían un camino sin antes conocer como es que los llevaría a su destino, lo harán sin siquiera un pensamiento. Sin saber si el camino pasa a través del paraíso o del infierno.

-Yo…-

Y justo en este instante… Twilight Sparkle…

-Acepto hacer el contrato contigo.-

Era la encarnación de la desesperación.

* * *

En otra parte, las amigas de Twilight seguían disfrutando su picnic que pronto fue interrumpido por la estampida de ponys que perseguían a la alcaldesa en pos de una muñeca que pronto cayó volando ante Rainbow Dash.

-Pero que rayos… oh vaya, que muñeca tan genial.-

-Rainbow Dash, como puedes pensar que una muñeca así puede ser… pensándolo bien, luce fantástica, y como me encanta su melena.- Los ojos de Rarity lucían como corazones y estaba presta a arrojarse sobre la muñeca antes que Rainbow, pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante un resplandor que cubrió todo el lugar. Luego de ese brillo todos los ponys quedaron libres del hechizo de Twilight, incluyendo a sus amigas.

-Ugh… ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, Rainbow cariño. Es decir. ¿Yo, tras una muñeca así? Euuuuuuuu.- dijo Rarity luego de una rápida sacudida de cabeza.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Claro que si, Fluttershy. Se requiere más que eso para confundir a la mejor voladora de toda Equestria.-

Applejack se acercaba a Rarity para ver como estaba mientras Pinkie actuaba… como solo Pinkie puede hacerlo.

-Ese resplandor fue como una enorme explosión de fuegos artificiales. Fenomenal. ¿Y vieron a todas esas ponys corriendo? No las había visto así ni en la última gran venta que tuvimos en Sugarcube Corner, y eso que fue una súper venta. Había pasteles de todos tamaños, sabores y colores, pero claro que nunca hay suficientes pasteles. No cuando también había galletas, confites y muchos, MUCHOS CUPCAKES. ¿Y recuerdan toda la decoración que puse? Me pudo haber tomado horas y horas, pero nada que mi cañón de fiestas no pudiera arreglar, aunque creo que party cannon puede sonar mejor aunque es cuestión de…-

-Ya entendimos, caramelo. Muchas ponys en estampida como si esa muñeca fuera la última manzana de Ponyville.- respondió Applejack luego cubrirle la boca a Pinkie. No es que eso la detuviera por mucho.

-Y no solo fue una estampida. Hasta pude ver a tú hermano corriendo y empujando una pony tras otra. Era una estampida de un solo pony. PAM. Una pony volando a su derecha y luego ZAZ, otra saliendo disparada frente a el.-

-¿Big Macintosh actuando así? ¿Y por una muñeca? No creo que estemos hablando del mismo pony, Pinkie Pie. Si es el más gentil de toda Equestria. Nunca haría algo como mandar a volar desconsideradamente a otros ponys y menos por una muñeca.-

-Si tú lo dices…-

-¿De donde se pudo originar ese resplandor?- se escuchó la pregunta hecha por Fluttershy.

-Probablemente fue Twilight quien hizo eso. Espero que la pobre esté bien. Creo que debimos ser un poco más comprensivas con ella.-

-Yo siento que Twilight solo se ahogaba en un vaso con agua, Rarity. Digo, no es que la princesa se vaya a poner toda loca porque no recibiera un reporte a tiempo.-

-Puede que no Rainbow, pero para Twilight era algo muy serio. Creo que deberíamos ir a buscarla y hablar con ella.- Mencionó la modista.

-Creo que es una buena idea.- respondió Fluttershy. -Además aun no se pone el sol. Tal vez haya alguna forma en que podamos ayudar a Twilight.-

-Buena idea, caramelo. Vamos a buscarla.-

En cuanto Applejack lo sugirió se pusieron en marcha, aunque no avanzaron mucho pues pudieron ver que su amiga se ya acercaba a ellas con un paso ligero y su cabeza levemente agachada. Rarity fue la primera en abordarla.

-Twilight, querida. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Un poco mejor, Rarity. Gracias por preocuparte.- Respondió la joven unicornio con una sonrisa algo triste en el rostro.

-Perdónanos si sentiste que no te tomamos tan en serio, Twilight. Sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros.-

-Muchas gracias, Fluttershy. Tal vez exageré un poco, aunque viendo la hora que es… solo me queda esperar que la princesa no me envíe al kinder mágico.-

-¿Kinder mágico?- dijo perpleja Applejack. Cualquier respuesta que Twilight hubiera dado fue interrumpida por Rainbow.

-¿Sabes por qué de repente medio Ponyville iba persiguiendo a una muñeca de trapo?-

-Ah, eso. Fue culpa mía. Estaba tan desesperada por no tener nada que reportar a la princesa que lancé un hechizo buscando crear un problema para resolverlo y… se me fue de los cascos.-

Twilight sentía las miradas de sus amigas. Eran miradas comprensivas. No estaban molestas con ella, pero aun así sentía que en el fondo le reprochaban semejante error.

-Pero supongo que pudiste resolverlo, Twi. Ya sabes… con ese resplandor que vimos hace poco.-

-Pues si, Applejack. Pude resolverlo con algo que no creí que funcionaría. Verán…-

-Por Celestia, Twilight. ¿De donde sacaste tan hermoso brazalete? Simplemente es FANTÁSTICO.-

Rarity se refería a lo que parecía ser un brazalete en la pata delantera derecha de Twilight. Era dorado y no muy grueso. Tampoco estaba decorado de una manera que resultase exagerado. Lo que resaltaba en el era una gema color morada que aunque no muy grande, refulgía de una manera como la modista jamás había visto. Era una gema bastante ostentosa incluso en su sencillez.

-Aunque no lo creas, tiene que ver con la forma en que…-

-Y esa gema es tan IMPACTANTE. NUNCA EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS HABÍA VISTO UNA GEMA ASÍ. Ese brillo, la textura que parece tener a simple vista es algo…-

Rarity dejó de hablar de repente.

-¿Sucede algo, Rarity?-

La modista quedó sin habla un poco más antes de reponerse.

-No, no es nada, Twilight querida. Es que de repente… algo en esta gema me inquietó un poco. Es una tontería en realidad. Tal vez solo quedé más impresionada de lo que pensé.-

Los pensamientos de Twilight se inquietaron un poco al ver como Rarity reaccionaba a la gema en su brazalete, pero eso quedó en el olvido cuando una fuerte luz apareció sobre ellas y al despejarse un poco, la figura de la princesa del sol se descubría ante ellas. Mientras Celestia descendía y las demás se inclinaban en reverencia, Twilight solo podía sentir angustia. Nunca pensó que lo del deseo en verdad fuera a resultar. El hechizo que lanzó sobre Smarty Pants se rompió en el acto y logró salir de ese problema ganando lo que al parecer solo era un brazalete. Ya tendría tiempo de estudiar todo eso de ser pony mágica más adelante… si es que la princesa no la mandaba al kinder mágico en la luna.

-Twilight Sparkle, mi más fiel alumna. Me alegra mucho verte. Vine porque Spike me dijo que podrías estar en problemas, aunque veo que todo parece estar bien. Quizás exageró un poco en su carta.-

-No, princesa. Spike no exageraba.-

Celestia y las demás se sorprendieron al escuchar a Twilight y se sorprendieron más cuando al levantar ella su cabeza, lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

-Yo… princesa yo… le pido que me perdone por favor. No quería retrasarme con mi reporte… pero ya es tarde… No mandé el reporte a tiempo. Por favor, perdóneme. No me mande al kinder mágico en la luna.-

Todas se quedaron sin habla, hasta Pinkie. El silencio duró muy poco pues pronto fue roto por una ligera y musical risa de parte de la princesa misma.

-Twilight, yo nunca sería capaz de castigarte por algo como eso.-

-¿De verdad, princesa?-

-Así es. Entiendo que a veces a uno se le hace tarde por cosas ajenas a nuestro control. Además no puedes forzar a la amistad. Las lecciones que enseña vienen por si solas y no necesitan cubrir una agenda o calendario. No estoy molesta contigo ni vine a castigarte. Vine porque estaba preocupada por ti y quería estar segura de que estabas bien.-

Twilight enjugó sus lágrimas y pronto se dirigió nuevamente a Celestia.

-Gracias, princesa Celestia. Muchas gracias.-

Las demás estaban aliviadas de escuchar que Twilight estaba bien. Solo Rarity no tenía toda su atención en lo que pasaba. Por un segundo le pareció notar que en la gema de su amiga parecía haber una pequeñísima mancha que nadie sin un ojo entrenado notaría.

-Pero princesa… debo ser honesta con usted. Hice algo muy malo.-

Nuevamente todas pusieron sus ojos en Twilight.

-Estaba… estaba tan desesperada que busque crear un problema de amistad. Lancé un hechizo que puso a todos como locos para crear un lío que solo yo pudiera resolver… sniff… pero se me salió de control… y todo Ponyville enloqueció… Por favor, no me mande a la luna para luego mandarla conmigo al sol.-

-Twilight Sparkle, obsérvame a los ojos.-

La pony dirigió su mirada a la de su mentora. Su rostro lucía serio y no era para menos.

-Debo decir que no esperaba ese tipo de conducta de tú parte y es decepcionante.-

Ni Rarity ni nadie más notó que la gema de Twilight se ennegreció otro poco.

-Pero el que hayas tenido el valor de contarme esto hace que me sienta muy orgullosa de ti, pues demuestra que estás dispuesta a confrontar las consecuencias de tus actos y resolver los problemas que hayas creado.-

Las seis ponys dieron un sonoro suspiro de alivio y Celestia prosiguió.

-Además, parece que lo que sea que haya pasado lo pudiste resolver sin mayores complicaciones. Algo de lo que también debo sentirme orgullosa, mi fiel estudiante.-

Twilight dejó que una leve pero sincera sonrisa iluminara su rostro. Para Celestia, ver una sonrisa así de parte de su mejor y más fiel alumna, era una recompensa casi tan grande como ver el sol caminar rumbo al cenit cada día.

-Agradezco su confianza, princesa Celestia, pero debo decir que no resolví esto yo sola.-

-¿Alguien te ayudó, Twilight?- preguntó Fluttershy en un suave susurro.

-Así es, y no podrán creer quien lo hizo. Déjenme les cuento… perdón, princesa. Permítame contarle como sucedió.-

-Será un placer, Twilight Sparkle. Podemos ir hablando de eso rumbo a la biblioteca. Confió en que si hay alguna posibilidad, podamos comer también algunos pastelillos.-

-¡Cuente conmigo para eso, princesa!- Dijo en el acto Pinkie haciendo un saludo militar.

No habían dado más que un par de pasos cuando la princesa del sol notó más a detalle el brazalete de Twilight.

-Twilight. ¿Dónde conseguiste ese brazalete?-

-De hecho, tiene que ver con todo lo que me pasó. Es casi increíble, princesa. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo hubiese creído.-

-La verdad no imagino como un adornito como ese te podría haber ayudado con lo de ese hechizo. ¿O acaso es alguna gema mágica?-

-No estoy segura, Rainbow. Aun quiero hacerle algunas pruebas para conocer sus propiedades y si en verdad puede ser alguna clase de amplificador mágico. ¿Tienes alguna idea de que tipo de gema es, Rarity?-

-Temo que no, querida. Estoy realmente intrigada. Nunca había visto algo así.-

Celestia detuvo su paso y las demás lo hicieron también, extrañadas por el repentino alto de su princesa.

-Permíteme verlo más de cerca, Twilight.-

La princesa sospechaba que algo andaba mal. La gema parecía emitir una energía muy similar a Twilight, aunque es algo de lo que Celestia no podía estar segura a primera vista. Es verdad que ella tenía el poder para percibir y notar cada energía mágica en Equestria, así como la presencia de todos y cada uno de sus ponys, pero es un poder que mantenía sellado pues lo consideraba una invasión a la intimidad de sus súbditos y ella no creía tener el derecho de tal grado de control sobre ellos, aunque por más sellado que este ese poder, a la distancia suficiente puede notar ciertas irregularidades y esa gema era una. ¿Cómo era posible que emanara una energía idéntica a la de su alumna de tantos años? Podía ser que Twilight la hubiera estado cargando con su magia, pero eso requería mucho tiempo y sabía que ella le habría contado eso. Había otra posible explicación para ello, pero no creía que Twilight hiciera algo como eso. Mejor dicho, sabía que Twilight no haría eso, pero necesitaba estar segura. Lo necesitaba. Acercó su cuerno al brazalete de Twilight y canalizando un poco de su magia a través de el, lo tocó. Casi inmediatamente retrocedió unos pasos visiblemente alterada.

-¿Princesa, sucede algo? ¿Hay algo malo con el brazalete?-

La joven pony empezó a sentirse preocupada, así como las demás. Hasta Pinkie había dejado de rebotar.

-¿Qué has hecho, Twilight?-

-¿Princesa?-

Twilight volteo a ver a Celestia. Su rostro parecía ser una mezcla de angustia, tristeza y hasta decepción según ella.

-Al tocarla con mi cuerno… no me cabe duda alguna… Tú alma está dentro de esa gema.-

-¿QUÉ?-

La expresión de las seis ponys se convirtió en una de pánico. Pronto la de Twilight comenzó a cambiar a un terror absoluto. No podía ser. Claro que no. Esa gema no podía ser su alma. Eso no era lógico.

-Princesa, con el debido respeto. ¿Qué locura es esa de que el alma de Twi está dentro de esa gema?- preguntó una muy alterada Applejack.

-No, no, no. Eso es un error. Tal vez leyó mal su magia o algo así.-

Rainbow también sonaba preocupada. Pinkie no pudo decir nada aunque su melena perdió un poco de su apariencia esponjosa. Fluttershy estaba sollozando y Rarity hacía lo posible para no desmayarse, menos ahora que entendía porque la gema le inspiraba tal sentimiento ominoso.

-Pero no, no puede ser, NO PUEDE SER. Yo nunca hice algo así. NUNCA LO HARÍA… Pero entonces al pedir el deseo… Si… Kyubey debe saber. EL TIENE QUE SABER.-

-T… Twilight… ¿Quien es Kyubey? ¿Y a que te re… refieres con deseo?- preguntó Fluttershy en medio de su llanto.

-Es quien me ayudó a deshacer el hechizo. Tiene que saber algo.-

-¿Saber que, Twilight Sparkle?-

Todas las ponys incluyendo a la princesa, voltearon su rostro hacia donde venía la voz que habían escuchado directamente en sus mentes.

-Kyubey, que bueno que te veo. Por favor, explícale a la princesa Celestia y a todas nosotras que dentro de esta gema no está mi alma. Que la princesa se equivocó en su lectura, por favor no se ofenda princesa, y que esta gema es solo un amplificador de magia.- dijo Twilight con una voz lastimeramente suplicante adornada con una expresión que reflejaba la desesperación que había vivido todo el día.

-Pero tú alma si está dentro de esa gema, Twilight Sparkle.-

Nadie pudo evitar poner una expresión de terror total, ni siquiera Celestia. Ella no sabía si era por el hecho de que sus sospechas hubiesen sido confirmadas o porque esa criatura lo dijo con la misma naturalidad como quien habla de cómo crece el césped. Twilight por su parte sintió como si la puerta del Tártaro se abriera bajo sus cascos y se la fuera a tragar.

-¡A ver, cosa peluda, es mejor que empieces a decir todo de una buena vez o te patearé tan fuerte que hasta tus nietos tendrán las huellas de mis cascos!- Dijo Applejack que estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevió ese bicho a sacarle el alma a Twilight y meterla dentro de una joyita?

-No es nada inusual lo que pasó. Le ofrecí a Twilight Sparkle que hiciera conmigo un contrato para convertirse en una pony mágica a cambio de un deseo y ella aceptó. Como parte del contrato, extraje su alma y la coloqué dentro de esta soul gem. Esto es debido a que una pony mágica tiene el deber de luchar en contra de las brujas, que son seres que nacen de la desesperanza y provocan males y sufrimientos a los demás. Un cuerpo normal es muy frágil como para resistir una batalla así, por lo que también se crea un cuerpo que es más resistente y que puede repararse fácilmente si sufre algún daño por grave que este sea, pero es necesario que el alma se encuentre fuera del cuerpo para que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir sean mayores… aunque claro, no hay brujas en Equestria por lo que no tendrá que preocuparse por pelear.-

La expresión de todas rayaba en la incredulidad y la ira, pero era nada en comparación con Twilight. No había palabras para describir todo lo que sentía y pensaba, que pudieran expresar toda su rabia y frustración. La pony estaba en un estado de cólera total lo cual se reflejó en una pregunta llena de dolor y desesperación.

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES?-

-Porque no me lo preguntaste.-

Los ojos de Twilight se dilataron mientras sus pupilas se encogían. Perdían su brillo como estrellas apagándose en la última noche de los tiempos. Las patas de la joven pony dejaron de tener fuerza para sostenerla y cayó de bruces al suelo cual hoja cae de un árbol que ha sido arrancado por un huracán.

-¡TWILIGHT!-

Las cinco portadoras corrieron para ayudar a su amiga, aunque Celestia se les adelantó y envolvió a Twilight con su magia para que no cayera. Celestia dejó a Twilight suavemente en el suelo confiando en que las demás la cuidarían. Ahora tenía que enfocar toda su magia y su ira en esa cosa blanca que había engañado a su preciosa discípula.

-¡PRINCESA!-

Pero el repentino grito de Twilight la hizo olvidarse de momento de Kyubey. Era un grito lleno de dolor, de tristeza y podía sentir el arrepentimiento en cada letra. Dando un fuerte aletazo, estuvo junto a ella en un segundo. Las otras abrieron espacio para que Celestia se acercara.

-Por favor, princesa. Le suplico que me perdone. Sniff. Yo debí… debí haber buscado una solución yo sola. No… sniff… La he decepcionado. Las decepcioné a todas.-

-No, caramelo. No has decepcionado a nadie. Esto no es tú culpa. Esa alimaña te engañó y…-

-PERO SI ES MI CULPA, APPLEJACK. LO ES, LO ES. SE QUE LO ES.-

Fluttershy se encogió ante el grito de Twilight. Tan fuerte, tan cargado de dolor y pena.

-TODO ES MI CULPA. NUNCA DEBI HABERLE HECHO CASO. DEBI HABER PENSADO MÁS, CONOCER TODO, SABERLO TODO… SOLO DEBI HABER SIDO PUNTUAL, PERO ME RETRASE CON MI REPORTE. ME RETRASE Y AHORA TODAS ESTAN DECEPCIONADAS. LA PRINCESA… LE HE FALLADO Y ESTA DECEPCIONADA DE MI.-

-No estoy decepcionada de ti, mi fiel estudiante. Lo que pasó fue algo que estuvo fuera de tú control. No pudiste saber todo lo que…-

-PERO DEBÍ SABERLO. DEBÍ SABERLO, Y NO ESTUVO FUERA DE MI CONTROL. SIEMPRE PUDE DECIR NO… PERO LA IDEA… que con un deseo…de resolver todo así… y estaba tan desesperada. Solo quería… No quería decepcionar a nadie.-

-Twilight querida, sabes que no puedes decepcionarnos. Somos tus amigas y…-

Rarity vio su casco apartado de un golpe que Twilight le dio. Su rostro era ya todo dolor. Sus pupilas se habían encogido tanto y perdido tanto su brillo que parecían dos ventanas empañadas por las que no se puede ver más que con dificultad y lo poco que se ve es un vació sin fondo.

-Y ESTÁN DECEPCIONADAS. TODAS LO ESTÁN. SUS ROSTROS PUEDEN SER COMPRENSIVOS, PERO SE QUE POR DENTRO TODAS ESTAN DECEPCIONADAS AL VER EN QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO… EN UN CASCARÓN DE PONY, EN UN RECIPIENTE VACIÓ QUE ESTÚPIDAMENTE DEJÓ QUE LE QUITARAN EL ALMA Y LA METIERAN EN UNA ESTÚPIDA GEMA.-

Rarity… todas estaban sin habla, sufriendo tan profundamente por Twilight… y nadie se daba cuenta que esa estúpida gema, como la pony morada la llamó, se estaba ennegreciendo muy rápidamente.

-Twilight, caramelo… Escúchame cuando te digo que no estamos decepcionadas de ti. Esa cosa solo te dijo lo que le convenía para aprovecharse de tú situación y salirse con la suya.-

Applejack colocó su casco sobre el de Twilight mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos… lágrima que caía sobre una gema que cada vez lucía más negra, casi como las noches en que Luna dejaba descansar a su astro homónimo.

-Sigues siendo la más talentosa unicornio de toda Equestria… y eres una pony muy especial para mi… y se que hablo por todas nosotras, incluyendo a la princesa… cuando digo que nada ha cambiado y puedes contar con todas nosotras.-

La pony granjera no pudo continuar pues el llorar era una necesidad que no podía resistir más. Twilight respondió poniendo su otro casco sobre el de Applejack.

-Mi fiel y leal estudiante… mi querida Twilight, todas nosotras estamos contigo. Eres muy valiosa para mí, y no lo digo solo como una maestra que está orgullosa de su estudiante, sino como una pony que ha llegado a convivir y conocer tanto a otra pony hasta darse cuenta de que tan importante es para su vida… porque más que ser tú maestra y princesa… espero que algún día puedas verme como a una amiga.-

La joven prodigio estaba profundamente conmovida… y al mismo tiempo muy lastimada. Poco a poco la oscuridad seguía envolviendo su gema… y cuando ya no refulgiera más…

-Encontraré una solución, Twilight. Todas nosotras lo haremos. Pronto tú alma volverá a donde debe estar y podremos dejar este horrible momento en el pasado.-

-Muchas gracias, princesa… gracias en verdad a usted y a también a todas.-

El rostro de Twilight ya no estaba alterado por la desesperación, más era claro que aun había mucho pesar en ella y que sufría profundamente y ese sufrimiento era como nubarrones obscuros que devoraban lo que le quedaba de luz.

-Me alegra mucho… sniff… poder contar con todas ustedes, pero la verdad… eso me hace sentir aun más culpable. No deberían estar sufriendo así por mis errores.-

El sentimiento de pesar se hizo presente de nuevo entre todas. Applejack presionó con más fuerza su casco con los de Twilight.

-No cuando son las mejores amigas que una pony podría tener. Y princesa Celestia… me siento tan honrada y agradecida de que me vea como a una amiga, aunque siento que no soy digna de tal reconocimiento.-

Todas se acercaron más a Twilight. Pronto se vio rodeada de abrazos y podía sentir la melena de Celestia acariciando su rostro. Nadie pudo notar que la gema ya estaba ennegrecida casi por completo; nadie excepto Rarity.

-Y aunque me digan que me equivoco, es lo que siento. Que le fallé a usted, a todas ustedes. Les fallé al creer que habría un camino fácil y sin riesgos, pero olvide que todo tiene un costo.-

Intentó decirlo pero no tuvo más tiempo.

-Y debí haberlo notado antes… pero supongo que hasta para eso… se me hizo tarde.-

La obscuridad envolvió por completo la gema en que residía el alma de Twilight Sparkle… y en ese momento se empezó a agrietar velozmente.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se desató repentinamente. Ni siquiera Celestia pudo resistirse y salió despedida junto con las demás ponys mientras la obscuridad en la gema parecía crecer y evolucionar en algo que pronto envolvería toda Ponyville.

* * *

-Ughhh… ¿Dónde… donde estamos?-

Rainbow Dash fue la primera en despertar. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue ubicar donde estaban Twilight y las demás, pero eso quedó en segundo plano en cuanto vio sus alrededores.

-En verdad… ¿donde estamos?-

El paisaje en el que la pegaso de melena multicolor se encontraba era algo que parecía sacado de algún sueño demente y que si no fuera porque sabía que Discord estaba hecho una estatua en Canterlot, habría jurado que era obra suya. El cielo tenía tonalidades que rayaban en el color crema, pero viéndolo con más detalle parecía más un techo que un cielo. Había lo que parecían estantes de libros en formas y tamaños muy desordenados. Unos tan pequeños que ni Scootaloo cabría y otros tan grandes como para archivar Sugarcube Corner con espacio de sobra. Había árboles esparcidos por aquí y por allá, hechos todos y cada uno de ellos de pergaminos unidos en una burla de tronco, con plumas en lugar de hojas y con colores tan variantes como magenta, ámbar, violeta y anaranjado, por mencionar algunos. La vegetación en el suelo también estaba compuesta por pergaminos, por lo que lo de vegetación era más bien una analogía. Un paisaje bizarro que no parecía tener fin. Si no fuera porque no había pasado mucho desde que Discord fue vencido se podría jurar que esto era obra suya, pero eso no le importaba a Rainbow. Debía encontrar a las demás. Sus alas estaban muy doloridas para emprender el vuelo, así que empezó a trotar a un ritmo que amenazaba con convertirse en galope. En unos cuantos pasos pudo encontrar una melena amarilla cerca del cuerpo de un pony con pelaje blanco.

-RARITY. APPLEJACK. ¿ESTÁN BIEN?-

Las dos aludidas empezaron a reaccionar al escuchar sus nombres y aunque no se levantaron de inmediato, parecían estar bien.

-¿Alguien anotó las placas de la carreta que me atropelló?-

-Como me duele la cabeza. Espero que mi melena no se haya arruinado.-

La pony vaquera fue la primera en abrir sus ojos y ver a Rainbow que estaba ante ella con una expresión preocupada.

-RD… Por Celestia, como me da vueltas la cabeza. Si hasta veo todo bien raro.-

-Pues no estás viendo mal. Parece que estamos atrapadas en alguna pesadilla demente.-

-Ya lo creo, Rainbow querida. Y esa combinación de formas… tal vez sea que estoy despertando pero no se si es una excelente muestra de arte surrealista o algo que soñó un potro recién nacido.-

-Y aquí despierta la bella durmiente…-

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Rainbow Dash?-

-¡USTEDES DEJEN DE DISCUTIR, PAR DE POTRILLAS INMADURAS!-

El grito de Applejack casi hizo que las otras dos dieran un salto por el susto.

-Debería darles vergüenza discutir de esa forma con todo lo que está pasando. ¿O ya se les olvidó lo que pasó?-

-Lo sentimos, Applejack.- respondieron al unísono Rainbow y Rarity.

-¿Has visto a alguien más? ¿Has visto a Twilight?-

-Ustedes fueron las primeras que vi, Applejack. No desperté muy lejos de aquí así que deben estar cerca.-

-Entonces que esperamos. Hay que buscar a las demás.-

Las tres portadoras se pusieron en marcha con paso rápido a buscar a las demás. Luego de unos pocos minutos y tras lo que parecía ser una pequeña loma de botellas de tinta, pudieron ver la inconfundible melena rosa de Pinkie Pie. Una melena aun más inconfundible pues estaba completamente alaciada.

-PINKIE, AQUÍ ESTAMOS.- gritó Rarity. Pinkie volteo a verlas y su expresión era de mucha tristeza. Mientras se acercaban, pudieron ver que Fluttershy estaba llorando a algunos metros de allí.

-Hola… Me alegra un poco que estén bien.-

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo que Rarity se encargó de romper.

-Pinkie, corazón, me alegra verte a ti y a Fluttershy. La pobre debe seguir llorando por todo lo que pasó.-

-No es solo por eso.-

Las recién llegadas se empezaron a preocupar aun más.

-¿Qué pasó, Pinkie?-

-Es Twilight.- le respondió la pony rosada a Rainbow.

-TWILIGHT. ¿Está con Fluttershy?-

-Si, Applejack. Fluttershy está junto a ella y…-

Sin decir más, la pony anaranjada se abrió paso a todo galope a donde estaba la pegaso amarilla. Cuando se detuvo junto a ella, pudo ver que en efecto Twilight Sparkle estaba junto a ella.

-¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?-

No hubo ninguna respuesta y solo se escuchaba el suave llanto de Fluttershy.

-Vamos, Twilight, despierta. ¿No ves que nos estás preocupando? Despierta que aun tenemos que encontrar a la princesa y salir de este lugar tan loco.-

Applejack se acercó y suavemente presionó el cuerpo de Twilight como queriéndola despertar. Pronto la pony de tierra sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Podía sentir que el cuerpo de su amiga estaba completamente helado.

- Por favor, Twi. Ya despierta que hasta me vas a hacer… sniff… me vas a hacer llorar.-

-Applejack… sniff… Ya intenté eso… He… he trata… tratado de despertarla… pero no reacciona… Es como si… como si Twilight estuviera…-

-NO LO DIGAS, FLUTTERSHY.-

La pony amarilla retrocedió un paso ante el grito de Applejack mientras que Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie se acercaron deprisa. La pegaso azulada iba a ya a reclamarle por gritarle a Fluttershy, pero no tuvo corazón para eso al ver tantas lágrimas recorrer el camino del rostro de la pony anaranjada desde sus ojos pasando por sus pecas.

-Aunque sea verdad, no lo digas.-

Aun quería darse la esperanza de que Twilight siguiera con vida. Que solo estaba inconsciente y que la princesa podría ayudarla y que todo se resolvería. Era una esperanza que todas querían darse. Applejack empezó a sacudir el cuerpo de la pony morada con su casco en un necio intento de despertarla y devolverla al mundo.

-¿Qué haces jugando con ese caparazón vacío?-

Los cinco pares de ojos voltearon rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la voz que sabían era la de la criatura que engañó a Twilight.

-En verdad no entiendo a los ponys. No logro comprender como pueden apegarse a algo que no tiene vida.-

Applejack se abalanzó sobre Kyubey más rápido de lo que se había movido en toda su vida. Lo derribó con la fuerza de su inercia y usando toda su fortaleza física como pony de tierra, lo mantuvo prensado bajo sus patas delanteras.

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A TWILIGHT, MALDITA SABANDIJA? DIME AHORA QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE Y COMO ARREGLARLO O TE JURO QUE TE APLASTARÉ HASTA QUE SEAS UNA MANCHA PELUDA BLANCA Y ROJA.-

-Pero esa no es Twilight Sparkle.- fue la indiferente respuesta.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO ES TWILIGHT? SI LA ESTOY VIENDO AHORA. NO INTENTES ZAFARTE CON ALGUNA MENTIRA O TRUCO SUCIO.-

-Lo que ves Applejack, es solo un cuerpo que tiene la forma de Twilight Sparkle, pero ya no lo es más. Ella estaba dentro de la soul gem.-

-¿Cómo que estaba?- Dijo Applejack con un tono de voz muy bajo pero cargado de ira contra la sabandija blanca.

-Así es. Normalmente una soul gem se va llenando poco a poco de energía negativa generada por emociones como tristeza, decepción e ira. Eso provoca que la soul gem se obscurezca poco a poco y una vez que está se ennegrece por completo se convierte en una grief seed de la cual nacerá una bruja.-

Los ojos de la pony vaquera se abrieron ante la incredulidad. ¿Eso significaba que…?

-Pero en el caso de Twilight Sparkle este proceso transcurrió mucho más rápido debido a su ya alterado estado emocional y el resultado es que se ha convertido en una bruja, aunque no esperaba que resultara tener tanta fuerza. Supongo que es debido a su gran potencial mágico.-

Por un momento las palabras no pudieron dejar la boca de Applejack. Sus amigas fueron quienes siguieron

-Tú debes saber una forma de que Twilight vuelva a estar bien y nos vas a decir como.- exclamó Rainbow Dash con furia.

-Es lo menos que puedes hacer en vista de que provocaste todo esto. Ahora dinos como regresar a Twilight a la normalidad o te LAS VERÁS CONMIGO.-

Rarity normalmente no es de las que pierde la cabeza fácilmente, pero por una amiga tan cercana y valiosa para ella estaba dispuesta a ensuciarse los cascos y la melena. Aun bajo los cascos de Applejack, Kyubey respondió.

-No hay forma en que Twilight Sparkle vuelva a ser lo que era.-

Ninguna de las tres podía creer la naturalidad con que esa criatura decía tales palabras. La mente de Applejack estaba casi en shock. Era el elemento de la honestidad después de todo. El poder darse una idea de cuando le mentían o no era casi como un segundo talento especial y podía darse cuenta que al igual que en todas sus expresiones, este Kyubey no mentía en sus palabras.

-Una vez que la transformación se ha dado, el alma ya no existe más como era. Lo que queda es una bruja que solo dispersará tristeza y dolor en otros, alimentándose de ellos para fortalecerse aun más. La única alternativa que queda es vencerla y eso es algo que solo una pony mágica puede lograr.-

La presión de los cascos de Applejack se aflojó y Kyubey aprovechó para zafarse y poner algo de distancia entre las yeguas y el.

-Esto en lo que estamos ahora es la barrera de la bruja. Un espacio en que ella se esconde y del que un ser normal no puede escapar. Si no hacen algo, quedarán atrapadas aquí y no pasará mucho antes de que pierdan sus vidas.-

Entonces este lugar en el que las cinco estaban atrapadas era una especie de creación de Twilight, por lo que ellas comprendían.

-Y a juzgar por la fuerza de Twilight Sparkle, esta barrera debe tener un diámetro muy amplio. Probablemente una parte del pueblo que está cerca de aquí quedó dentro. Tal vez la totalidad del mismo.-

Las ponys comprendieron pronto la situación. Rarity pensó en lo asustada que podría estar Sweetie Bell en ese momento. Applejack esperaba que Sweet Apple Acres no hubiese quedado dentro de ese mundo de pesadilla. Fluttershy trataba de reunir fuerzas al pensar en que sucedería con sus animalitos; si estarían bien. Por su parte, Pinkie Pie esperaba que los Cake estuvieran a salvo. Rainbow Dash estaba tranquila hasta cierto punto pues las ponys que más le preocupaban estaban ya junto a ella. Ese cierto punto hasta donde estaba tranquila era su autonombrada fan número 1. ¿Podría saber que hacer mientras ellas resolvían esto y recuperaban a Twilight?

-Este pueblo se encuentra en peligro y dentro de poco tiempo toda Equestria también lo estará. Necesitan detenerla y la única forma en que podrán hacerlo es si se convierten en ponys mágicas.-

-¿DICES QUE QUIERES HACERNOS LO QUE LE HICISTE A TWILIGHT?-

Rainbow rompió el silencio expresando lo que las otras sentían. ¿Es que aun tenía el descaro de sugerir que ellas se dejaran sacar el alma?

-No conocen el alcance de los poderes de una bruja. Ningún pony normal podría hacerle frente y esperar sobrevivir, y aun si ustedes tuviesen esa capacidad de luchar, la bruja que nació de Twilight Sparkle es extraordinariamente poderosa en comparación con otras que he visto. Pueden enfrentarla como están pero la probabilidades de que una o mas de ustedes mueran es muy elevada.-

Ellas se observaban mutuamente. Les gustara o no, el punto de la sabandija tenía su grado de validez. Twilight era todo un prodigio mágico y si en verdad su fuerza había aumentado, era probable que salieran muy mal heridas o que incluso…

-Twilight es nuestra amiga. No se atreverá a hacernos daño. Aun si ahora se encuentra alterada, se que nos reconocerá y no nos lastimará. Ella no perdió la fe cuando Discord se metió con nuestras cabezas… cuando nos hizo darle la espalda, así que lo menos que podemos hacer por ella es tener fe y confiar en que la traeremos de vuelta.-

Ante las palabras de Rainbow Dash, las demás alzaron nuevamente sus cabezas sintiendo sus ánimos renovarse. En verdad su amiga demostraba ser el elemento de la lealtad y con esa fuerza estaban decididas a recuperar a la pony que las trajo de vuelta del abismo interior donde Discord las había encerrado.

-No logro comprenderlas. Twilight Sparkle ya ha dejado de existir y es imposible que vuelva a hacerlo. Ahora es una bruja que no dudará en matarlas en cuanto las vea y la única alternativa que les queda es vencerla, ¿Cómo pueden estar apegadas a algo que ya no existe?-

-Eso es algo que NUNCA ENTENDERÁS.-

Una voz que se escuchaba cargada de ira sonó desde arriba y antes de que cualquiera pudiera observar, un feroz rayo de lo que parecía ser luz muy concentrada cayó sobre Kyubey con un ruido ensordecedor. Cuando las chicas pudieron abrir sus ojos, todo lo que vieron en donde la criatura había estado era un pequeño cráter ennegrecido donde aun ardía un fuego más blanco que la nieve invernal. De la criatura no parecía haber quedado ni la más insignificante de las cenizas. Al poder al fin dirigir sus miradas hacia arriba, observaron que la princesa Celestia descendía suavemente. Habían estado cerca de la princesa del sol anteriormente, pero era la primera vez que sentían la presión que su poder ejercía. Su mirada era el reflejo de su ira interna y aun se veía como su cuerno brillaba sin que eso afectara el color de su melena o la gracia en que agitaba sus alas al descender. Una visión tranquilizadora y aterradora a la vez.

-Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso.-

La dueña del sol aterrizó junto a las portadoras que pronto la pusieron al tanto de lo que la sabandija había dicho antes de su… partida. No se necesitaban palabras para saber que ninguna de las presentes estaba dispuesta a rendirse. Tenían la esperanza de que sin importar en que clase de ser se hubiera convertido Twilight, aun podrían encontrar lo suficiente de ella como para traerla de vuelta, aun si tenían que tener una pequeña confrontación con ella.

-He estado recorriendo este laberinto y al parecer, cubre toda Ponyville. Probé transportarme a Canterlot para ir por los elementos pero no logré ningún resultado. Si es obra de Twilight… solo puedo pensar en la fuerza que posee ahora.-

La princesa siempre supo del potencial de Twilight desde el primer día, y si ahora estaba viendo ese potencial liberado y amplificado, entonces toda Equestria podría estar en peligro.

-Si lo que… eso dijo es verdad, entonces al encontrar a Twilight y recuperarla todo volverá a la normalidad. Puedo percibir que ella no esta muy lejos de aquí.- Celestia suspiró antes de proseguir.

-Sin los elementos de la armonía esto será muy peligroso para ustedes. Quédense aquí hasta que regrese. Yo me haré cargo.-

-Wo, wo, wo, princesa. Si está pensando que me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada por Twilight, temo que se equivoca.-

-Rainbow, cariño. Ten más respeto hacia la princesa… aunque con el debido respeto Su Majestad, yo tampoco me quedaré sin hacer nada. Iré con usted.-

-Rarity, Rainbow Dash. Comprendo que deseen ayudar a Twilight, pero esto es muy peligroso. Ella es la pony con mayor potencial mágico en Equestria y sin los elementos estarán en peligro. No pienso permitir que se pongan en riesgo.-

-Espero me perdone, princesa, pero si piensa que me quedaré aquí sentada mientras Twilight está en alguna parte, está muy equivocada. Ya le di la espalda una vez y no volveré a hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Me escucha? NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER.-

Applejack tenía frescas las imágenes de lo que Discord le hizo y como eso daño a esa pony que tan importante le es. No volvería a darle la espalda. Ni ella ni Pinkie Pie que fue la siguiente en hablar.

-Yo tampoco me quedaré atrás, princesa. Si Twilight se siente muy, muy triste, entonces yo haré todo lo que pueda para que vuelva a sonreír… porque la sonrisa de mis amigas y amigos es lo que me hace feliz.-

Las cuatro se plantaron firmes ante la alicornio sin retroceder o dar muestras de ceder.

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!-

Aunque no pudieron evitar retroceder unos pasos ante la atronadora voz de su princesa. Celestia no había usado la voz real de Canterlot desde hacía siglos y apenas podía creer que la hubiese usado en las mejores amigas de su querida alumna, pero no iba a ponerlas en riesgo. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer. Solo ella y nadie más.

-Prin… princesa Celestia.-

Solo por el silencio que reinaba es que todas pudieron ver que Fluttershy se había movido de donde estaba el cuerpo de Twilight y ahora volaba hacia su gobernante.

-Yo… mmm… no quiero faltarle al respeto… y entiendo que quiera dejarnos fuera porque es muy peligroso… pero todas somos amigas de Twilight. Hemos pasado por mucho juntas y no la dejaremos, y creo que hablo por todas cuando digo que aun si usted nos lo ordena, iremos a donde está nuestra amiga, así que princesa Celestia… incluso si usted nos grita con esa aterradora voz… IREMOS… POR TWILIGHT… INCLUSO… SI TENEMOS… QUE… DESOBEDECERLA.-

Celestia se encontró frente a toda la fuerza de La Mirada, y aunque no podía tener sobre ella el mismo efecto que tenía sobre cualquier otro, si la afectó en cierta forma… o mejor dicho le recordó algo.

-No debí olvidar que la amistad es la magia más fuerte de todas por una razón. Fluttershy, te agradezco que me hayas recordado eso en este momento de desesperación. Les debo una disculpa mis pequeñas ponys. El que sea inmortal no evita que cometa errores de vez en cuando.-

Todas las ponys levantaron sus rostros con una sonrisa. Todas menos Fluttershy que cayó desmayada en el acto.

-Supongo que el shock de haberse plantado ante la princesa así fue más de lo que pudo soportar.- dijo Rainbow logrando sacarles una sonrisa a todas. En cuanto Fluttershy recuperó el conocimiento, iniciaron su búsqueda.

* * *

Todas avanzaban siguiendo a Celestia que es la que tenía la pista de Twilight. La princesa y Rainbow buscaban desde arriba, aunque tuvieron que bajar pues una parvada de búhos que parecían estar hechos de madera se abalanzó sobre ellas. Mientras seguían su avance, podían ver a lo lejos figuras que avanzaban en filas. Eran moradas y parecían triángulos a los que les hubiesen puesto otros más pequeños como cabeza y patas. También tenían otros triángulos más pequeños sobre ellos, aunque estos eran de color verde.

-¿Spikey-wikie?-

El pensamiento salió de la boca de Rarity y la verdad, no podían negar que esas figuras se parecían mucho a Spike. Si necesitaban de alguna prueba de que esto era creación de su amiga, esta era una muy contundente. Afortunadamente no llamaron la atención de esas criaturas y siguieron su camino. Mientras avanzaban, la princesa notó algo muy sutil en Applejack… unas pocas gotas de sudor en el rostro. Considerando el rato que llevaban trotando y que las demás también tenían algo de sudor, sería normal… pero la pony granjera era bastante fuerte, más fuerte incluso que muchos otros ponys de tierra. No era para que el ritmo que llevaban comenzara a agotarla y Applejack no parecía haberlo notado. Esto parecía fortalecer una sospecha que Celestia tenía, aunque tuvo que dejar de lado eso de momento. El paisaje había cambiado un poco y ahora se veían también algunos troncos de árboles mezclados con muros que sin duda parecían pertenecer a Canterlot. Los pasos de las ponys las fueron llevando a través de esa mezcla de ambientes hasta detenerse en una puerta que a la dueña del sol le sería imposible olvidar: la puerta que daba al salón donde había conocido a Twilight por primera vez.

-Chicas, estén preparadas. Lo más probable es que Twilight esté aquí. Por favor, tengan mucho cuidado. Es probable que ella no nos reconozca a primera vista.-

Las demás asintieron y con cuidado, Celestia abrió la puerta. Una vez que estuvieron dentro se sorprendieron ante el nuevo cuarto en que estaban. El suelo aun tenía hojas de pergamino, pero ahora estaban entremezcladas con tablones de madera. Se veían unas escaleras al fondo y varios estantes acomodados con lo que parecían libros y… ¿sándwiches de margaritas? En una de las paredes había un pizarrón de un verde obscuro tan grande como el ayuntamiento y en el que estaba dibujada la figura de un cuadrado blanco con rectángulos por patas. Había un triángulo bicolor recorriendo lo que sería el lomo del dibujo. Sobre el dibujo había unos garabatos que solo con mucho esfuerzo podían interpretarse como "B.B.B.F.F." Junto al pizarrón había una figura casi del mismo tamaño. Eran como dos rectángulos acomodados uno sobre otro. El de abajo era vertical. Su textura era como la de un mosaico hecho de prismas y parecía firme al tacto, pero palpitaba como un corazón. Morado por completo aunque las tonalidades variaban con cada palpitación. El de arriba estaba en posición horizontal. Parecía ser una ilusión óptica hecha realidad pues tenía el volumen de un objeto tridimensional, pero estaba compuesto solo por un marco rectangular de apariencia tubular y con dos tubos cruzándose como una X en medio. Como cuando haces cuatro triángulos dentro de un rectángulo. Su color: un violeta muy suave. En la pared opuesta estaban varias ventanas donde se veían paisajes tan distintos como la cabaña de Fluttershy, los jardines del palacio real, el escenario donde cierta pony de espectáculos había actuado alguna vez y una habitación que sin duda le pertenecía a una joven potrilla. Justo frente a donde estaban ellas, se erguía algo que todas las presentes reconocían: el trono de Celestia. Ellas estaban en un lugar que reunía todo lo que era importante para Twilight Sparkle. Lo único que faltaba era Twilight.

-¿De verdad estará aquí?- Pinkie dijo mientras observaba buscando a su amiga.

-Estoy segura que está aquí.- también la princesa buscaba apoyándose más en sus ojos que en su percepción. La magia de Twilight estaba impregnada por todas partes pero era como si se hubiese debilitado de repente. Todas habían caminado algunos pasos… solo Fluttershy se quedó quieta para luego dejarse caer de sentón.

-Fluttershy, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nos es momento de entrar en pánico, Fluttershy. Debemos encontrar a Twilight.-

La pegaso amarilla quiso responderles a Rarity y a Rainbow pero solo salían pequeños chillidos de su boca. Como pudo estiró una de sus patas en medio de balbuceos que pudieron tomar forma.

-E… E… Es.-

Hasta ese momento las demás notaron que en dos de los espacios dentro del rectángulo tubular estaba un par de estrellas moradas rodeadas de seis estrellas blancas: la cutie mark de Twilight Sparkle. Y las estrellas parpadearon.

Enfocándose lo más posible, Celestia pudo percibir la energía que provenía de la extraña figura y tuvo que usar todo su estoicismo para que su voz no se quebrara.

-Es verdad… Eso es Twilight.-

Una ola de estupefacción llenó las mentes de las cinco amigas. Era una afirmación descabellada la que Celestia hacía.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAR.

La habitación se llenó de un grito que sonaba como el rugido de un animal salvaje y como un llanto desesperado a la vez. El rectángulo tubular, que ahora era claro era su cabeza, empezó a refulgir de manera similar al inferior y que ahora empezaba a moverse. Primero lentamente y luego cargó contra el grupo casi tan rápido como Rainbow Dash. Todas las ponys gritaron al unísono. No había tiempo de hacerse a un lado.

CRASH

Se escuchó un tremendo golpe. Como si algo hubiera chocado con una pared de granito sólido. La primera en abrir sus ojos fue la pony modista y pronto las demás observaron que la princesa estaba entre ellas y lo que había sido Twilight. Celestia había usado una barrera para detener a esa fuerza ante ella.

-Pónganse a salvo. Cúbranse y dejen que me encargue de esto.-

Las cinco se quitaron de allí y se ocultaron tras unos pupitres. Solo Applejack se detuvo un momento para ver atrás antes de ir con las demás.

En cuanto las portadoras estuvieron a distancia, Celestia dio un fuerte aleteo con el que arrojó la figura ante ella al otro extremo del cuarto.

-Te salvaré, Twilight. Volverás a ser tú… volverás a ser mi fiel estudiante.-

El cuerno de Celestia brillaba mientras que en el suelo, empezaba a dibujar algunas figuras con sus cascos. Murmuraba algunas palabras que nadie alcanzaba a escuchar. La princesa levantó su cabeza y extendió sus alas. En la punta de su cuerno se empezó a concentrar mucha energía y una reacción similar se daba en la punta de sus alas. La bruja estaba en el suelo derribada y al sentir la energía de Celestia, giro para enfilarse hacia la princesa. Tres potentes ráfagas salieron disparadas contra la bruja Twilight que dio un potente salto para esquivarlas. La princesa mantuvo su atención fija sobre su objetivo y no notó cuando un objeto la golpeo con tal fuerza que terminó estrellándola en uno de los muros. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco y un poco de sangre escurría de su labio. Al observar, vio junto a ella los fragmentos del trono que se había destrozado luego de impactarla.

_"Si le hubiese hecho eso a cualquier otro pony lo habría matado en el acto."_

Si quería rescatar a Twilight, tendría que inmovilizarla primero y para eso tendría que ser un poco más ruda. Con su cuerno brillando se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia donde la bruja había caído. El resplandor pronto cubrió su cuerpo y era casi como un cometa envuelto en fuego blanco. Twilight, por llamarla de alguna forma, respondió generando una fuerte aura a su alrededor con la que absorbió el impacto. El suelo bajo ambas se convirtió en su arma y un tablón fue arrancado con suficiente fuerza para alejar a Celestia. El tablón quedó incinerado en cuanto tocó el cuerpo de la princesa, pero no hizo menor doloroso el impacto para ella. Quedó suspendida en el aire y a esa altura planeaba su próximo movimiento. La bruja empezó a concentrar más energía a su alrededor y pronto envolvía los rectángulos que formaban su cuerpo, dando la impresión de que fuera una espectral melena. Las esquinas de su cabeza brillaban como cuernos de unicornio y potentes rayos fueron disparados hacia la princesa. Ella esquivó cada ataque con vuelos rápidos y maniobras que cualquier Wonderbolt envidiaría realizar. Uno de los rayos tomó forma de una pluma, incrementando sustancialmente su velocidad para impactar en la pata izquierda de la dueña del sol, saliendo a través de la cutie mark de su flanco derecho.

-¡PRINCESA!-

Las demás gritaron con horror cuando Celestia perdió fuerza y empezó a caer, más pronto se estabilizó estando a cinco metros del suelo.

En un caso distinto… tal vez contra otro oponente esto sería una inconveniencia salvable. Combinando su inmortalidad con la fortaleza mágica de un pony de tierra, una herida así podría sanar en menos de 5 minutos, pero ella podía sentir que aunque estaba sanando, el proceso era muy lento. A menos que se concentrara solo en sanar no podría usar sus patas traseras con toda su fuerza por casi tres cuartos de hora. El que sanaran lo suficiente para que no fuera agónico tocar el suelo tomaría alrededor de diez minutos.

La princesa del amanecer sabía ahora con certeza que el estar cerca de Twilight drenaba la magia de todos a su alrededor… No… No era drenarla, sino negarla. La presencia de la bruja negaba la magia a su alrededor. Ahora la princesa estaba usando casi el 65% de toda su fuerza y no era suficiente. Ningún pony normal podría hacerle frente a Twilight… y si ella fallaba, había cinco víctimas potenciales que no podrían defenderse en lo más mínimo.

GROAAAAAAAR.

El grito que reunía salvajismo y desesperación en uno fue toda la advertencia que Celestia recibió antes de que un libro tan grande como ella se impactara en su pecho. El impacto la derribó y terminó dando varias vueltas en el suelo, siendo detenida por el muro bajo el pizarrón. El impacto fue tan fuerte que una de las letras B se desprendió de la superficie verde cayendo sobre la alicornio. Celestia aun permanecía lúcida a pesar del dolor que sentía y que seguramente habría matado a cualquier otro. Al menos no estaba sangrando mucho más de lo que de por si ya lo hacía, pero en definitiva no podía ni sentarse. Su ala derecha se había torcido mientras la izquierda estaba rota. Si podía enfocar toda su magia a sanar sus patas traseras, es posible que en pocos minutos pudiera seguir luchando. Por lo menos su cuerno aun estaba bien y podría mantener una postura defensiva. Así también podría evitar que Twilight atacara a las demás.

-TWILIGHT YA DETENTE.-

Y Celestia vio como esa idea se iba por el caño cuando Applejack saltó al destrozado ruedo y se puso entre ella y la bruja.

-Twilight, ya basta de esta locura. Deja de actuar así, por favor. ¿Te das cuenta de que a quien estás lastimando tanto es a la princesa? ¿A la pony que más admiras en toda Equestria?-

Pinkie y las otras se acercaban poco a poco a donde estaba la pony vaquera. Rainbow Dash no volaba pues ya había tratado de levantar el vuelo y sus alas no le ayudaban así que caminaba junto a las demás.

-¿Y no te das cuenta de cómo nos lastimas a nosotras? Somos tus amigas, Twilight, caramelo. Por favor, déjanos ayudarte.-

Las lágrimas corrían ya libremente por el rostro de Applejack.

-Permite que la princesa te ayude. Verás que pronto todo volverá a estar bien. Confía en mí. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.-

Por un momento, Twilight quedó quieta. Sus ojos con forma de cutie mark parpadeando con aparente confusión, pero si fue confusión o solo un parpadeo normal nunca se supo, pues un brillo morado envolvió a Applejack y empezó a estrujarla.

-AJ.- Gritó Rainbow que trató de volar pero solo logró dar un tumbo en el suelo. Intentó entonces correr pero fue empujada por una fuerza que la hizo retroceder varios metros. Applejack quería gritar pero no podía. Estaba destrozada pero no por el dolor físico. Ninguno de sus huesos estaba siendo quebrado. ¿Para que reducirla a pulpa cuando solo había que asfixiarla? Probablemente ese era el pensamiento de la bruja y eso era lo que destrozaba a Applejack. Su mejor amiga la iba a matar. Sin duda. Sin remordimiento. Fue cuando finalmente las palabras de Kyubey tuvieron sentido. Para ella y para todas las demás.

SLASH

GROAAAAAAAAAAAR

Applejack cayó al suelo libre de la sujeción telequinética de Twilight. Luego de toser por la falta de aire, volteó a donde estaba la bruja y observó que una de las esquinas de su cabeza ya no estaba allí, sino en el suelo. Fluttershy se desmayó al ver que de esa esquina rota fluía sangre color de rosa.

-Espero que algún día puedan perdonarme, chicas. Twilight Sparkle…espero que también puedas perdonarme por haber llegado tan tarde a ti… y que puedas descansar donde quiera que te encuentres.-

Celestia entonces cerró sus ojos concentrando toda su fuerza en su cuerno. La herida en sus patas empezó a sangrar con fuerza ahora que había dejado de enfocar su magia en curarse, pero eso no importaba. Una vez más recitaba palabras inaudibles para las allí presentes y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus patas delanteras no dejaban de dibujar formas en el suelo ante ellas. La bruja tardó un poco en reaccionar por su herida, pero pronto también empezó a concentrar energía en las esquinas restantes de su cabeza. Cada mueble en la habitación se rodeó del aura morada de lo que alguna vez fue Twilight y luego, hasta algunos de los otros objetos. Estos fueron atraídos hacia la bruja que sin duda los arrojaría a la princesa a la vez. Al estar cargados de magia, estallarían al contacto. El ser que alguna vez fue Twilight Sparkle dispararía rayos al mismo tiempo. Aun si Celestia no moría ante tal ataque, las cinco lo harían junto con toda Ponyville. La princesa no le daría a la bruja esa oportunidad.

Pinkie llevaba a Fluttershy sobre su lomo y Rainbow a Applejack. Rarity tuvo que ayudarlas a casco limpio pues su magia de unicornio no funcionaba. En cuanto estuvieron a cubierto se dejaron caer al suelo. La presión y el calor eran suficientes como para que no pudieran seguir en pie. Celestia por su parte, había completado su hechizo. Este no sería como el que uso con Luna. Con la fuerza que la bruja tenía, podría transportarse de vuelta de cualquier lugar a donde la desterrase, y tratar de convertirla en piedra no sería suficiente tampoco. Solo había un camino. Uno que nunca creyó que utilizaría y que tal vez nunca se perdonaría por hacerlo. Enfocó el resto de su energía en una sola cosa… encontrar el punto donde se originaba la magia del engendro. Su mente concentrada en eso y solo en eso.

GROAAAAAAAAR

La bestia rugió por última vez y el ataque era inminente. Entonces…

_"LO TENGO."_

Y fue cuando Celestia atacó con un potente rayo de fuego blanco. No era gigantesco ni lucía atemorizante. No era necesario. Lo importante es que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y concentrado para eliminar a su objetivo de un solo golpe. Si se le quisiera comparar con algo, sería con el disparo de un francotirador. El disparo fue tan potente que no perdió fuerza hasta mucho después de haber dejado la atmósfera. El efecto fue el esperado.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR .

La bestia fue atravesada limpiamente y su agarre mágico se perdió por completo. Llamas de color morado se prendieron en todo el cuerpo de la bruja y en medio de agónicos gritos cayó para no levantarse más. Los gritos cesaron muy pronto y el cuerpo del ser que alguna vez fue la pony de mayor talento mágico en Equestria se convirtió en polvo. El escenario a su alrededor pronto comenzó a desdibujarse para volver a ser el campo que estaba fuera de Ponyville. El mismo lugar donde Twilight había hecho su fatídico contrato.

* * *

Esa noche fue la más horrible para los habitantes de Ponyville. Todos reportaron haber visto su pueblo convertirse de nuevo en una de las pesadillas de Discord. Algunos más fueron atacados por extraños búhos de madera y por dragones hechos de triángulos. Ninguna de las victimas de esos ataques sufrió heridas graves, pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se descubrió que al menos doce ponys se habían suicidado sin motivo aparente. Pero lo peor fue para los elementos de la armonía y para la dueña del sol.

En cuanto la barrera se disolvió, la magia innata de todas volvió a la normalidad, por lo que las heridas de Celestia sanaron en minutos, mientras que Applejack, Rainbow y Rarity recuperaban sus fuerzas. Aun así fue Celestia quien las tuvo que llevar a todas de vuelta a Ponyville con su telequinesis. Todas lloraban horriblemente. Solo Fluttershy no lo hacía porque se había desmayado de nuevo. Celestia decidió llevar junto a ella el cuerpo de Twilight, el que la sabandija blanca había llamado cascarón. Al menos había un cuerpo para llevar a cabo un funeral. Llegaron a la librería después de las 2 de la mañana. Rarity había decidido ser quien le contara a Spike lo sucedido. El joven dragón se quedó llorando toda la noche hasta quedar afónico. Celestia regresó brevemente a Canterlot para dar la mala noticia. Además, el sol tenía que salir. Si no para ella, para sus demás ponys. La noticia corrió velozmente en todo el palacio. Eso permitió que el funeral pudiera llevarse a cabo esa misma tarde. Celestia no podía dejar de repetírselo una y otra vez en su mente, y ahora que estaba ante el memorial de su alumna, no pudo dejar de decirlo en voz alta.

-Quizás no hubiera terminado así.-

-Hermana.-

La princesa del sol giró su cabeza para ver como se acercaba su hermana menor que puso una de sus alas sobre ella. Luna ya estaba planeando su primera aparición pública para la noche de Nightmare Night. Esperaba con ansias su primer encuentro público con sus súbditos y poder ver de nuevo a la pony que la rescató de la obscuridad, pero nunca imagino que su primera salida sería en el marco del funeral de dicha pony. Acercándose a las amigas de Twilight se encontraban los padres de ella, junto a un pony que usaba una armadura de un color morado muy obscuro, pelaje blanco y una melena de color azul con una franja de azul mas claro. Su nombre era Shining Armor y había sido presentado como el hermano mayor de Twilight y cuyo rostro era la más viva imagen del dolor. A su lado estaba una joven alicornio de color rosado y una melena multicolor. Seguramente era una princesa, pero ella se había presentado solo como Cadence, la antigua nana de Twilight y cuyos ojos estaban enrojecidos por el llanto. Todos los ponys se acercaron al memorial de mármol y ante el, nuevas lágrimas se derramaron. Celestia se apartó un momento sintiéndose sin derecho a estar con ellos.

-Hermana…-

-Sabes, Luna. Cualquiera pensaría que un ser inmortal se acostumbra al dolor de ver partir a los suyos. Vaya, hasta creo que aquellos que me conocieron poco después de… lo que pasó contigo… habrían pensado que con el paso del tiempo dejaría de dolerme.-

-Supongo que lo habrán pensado, aunque ambas sabemos que no es así. El dolor no se va… y a veces tampoco la culpa, pero sabes… se puede intentar sobrellevarlo. Sobrellevar todo eso, y es posible porque uno no está solo.-

Luna acercó una de sus alas al rostro de su hermana y le enjugó algunas lágrimas.

-Y no estás sola, Tia. Yo estoy contigo y puedes estar segura que ellas también lo estarán.-

-¿Crees que me perdonen alguna vez?-

-Estoy segura. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora no creo que te culpen, así que lo que necesitas hacer para empezar es perdonarte tú misma.-

-No será fácil.-

-Lo se. Yo apenas voy a medio camino de perdonarme a mi misma lo que pasó entre nosotras, pero me ayuda mucho el saber que me has perdonado.-

-Ella no pudo perdonarme.-

-No pude conocer a Twilight Sparkle más allá de lo que leía en sus reportes sobre la amistad, pero creo que puedo decir sin temor que ella te ha perdonado ya.-

Celestia dio un pequeño sollozo y recargó su cabeza en la de la dueña de la luna. Si podría perdonarse algún día no lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de que ese día llegaría y el sol volvería a brillar para ella una vez más.

* * *

Saludos a todos. Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que subía algo de MLP y esta vez les traigo esta historia que espero les guste. Ya tenía algo de tiempo de que lo había publicado en otra parte, pero era justo traerlo acá para su disfrute. Espero que la historia en verdad sea de su agrado y estaré al pendiente de sus reviews. Nos estamos viendo.


End file.
